


Sunflower Theory

by nica00



Series: OT23 FICS [2]
Category: NCT, NCT Dream
Genre: Anal Fingering, FUCK, M/M, ass eating, haechan leg worship, handjobs, subby donghyuck, subby jaemin, this series is a mess some are canon based others are not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22079920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nica00/pseuds/nica00
Summary: soft nana and duckie hours are fucking open my dudes
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin, OT21 - Relationship, everyone / everyone
Series: OT23 FICS [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579108
Comments: 2
Kudos: 104





	Sunflower Theory

**Author's Note:**

> this ship was requested by Nctsunwantedchild last chapter! thank you for the idea and i hope you enjoy <3

It was an unspoken pact; An agreement that when Jaemin and Hyuck would be roommates, Jaemin would get fucked so good he would limp for days. 

Jaemin was a switch because he would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy topping when Yangyang and Jungwoo looked like _that_. Most of the time, he liked the feeling of being used. He loved to be treated roughly, bitten and bruised. When the peculiar situation arose that he wanted to be treated softly, he knew which members to go to; It was normally Mark, Lucas, and Jeno.

Mark liked slow, lazy, morning sex. He loved to be woken up with a warm mouth around his cock and fucked Nana sideways until both of them came.

Lucas liked to fuck Nanas’ tighs and tease his hole with his cockhead, never actually sliding in because he was afraid he was too big and would hurt the younger. They were working on that, but not much progress had been made. Chenle almost convinced him once; The younger could be very persuasive. Jaemin usually ended up coming on his fingers since Lucas had long ones that made up for not giving him his cock.

And Jeno. Jeno was a whiny mess. He loved to have the younger ride his big, chubby, useless cock until he creamed himself. Jeno didn’t move a lot, because if he did he would come in less than a minute. He let Nana grind his hips down and kept his mouth parted for easy access to his tongue, which Jaemin was thankful for.

When he wanted to be fucked within an inch of his life, he would go to Donghyuck. Something about Jaemin made the elder lose all his self-control. Maybe it was the way the younger would talk to him, whispering reassurances and urging him to do as he pleased. Maybe it was how debauchery looked on Jaemin; hair stuck to his forehead, parted lips mouthing against the mattress, pretty skin littered with marks and bruises, warm and willing holes wrecked until Nana couldn’t think about anything but how badly he wants to be filled up.

It drove Donghyuck half-mad. Having the only boy that could rival his light under him, feral and begging gave him a feeling of righteousness. To know that _this_ Jaemin was theirs and only theirs felt incandescent. 

But today was peculiar. Donghyuck had a rough day; He felt itchy all over and needy. The fabric of the sweater he wore was making him sensitive and he hadn't worn anything under it. He had a semi all damn day. He got to his room to find Jaemin already there, lying on the bed deep in thought. 

“Hey,” Jaemin said softly, delicately stretching his arms over his head. “I’ve been waiting for you” he admits, lifting the thick white comforter so that Hyuck could climb inside. He began to, but Jaemin quickly stopped him and began to help him strip. He took off the elders' sweater swiftly while Donghyuck peeled off his pants. 

“I hate that fucking itchy sweater” Hyuck muttered as climbed in. Jaemin was only wearing a big t-shirt and some boxer briefs. The younger immediately attached himself to Hyucks neck, nuzzling his nose against it and breathing him in, enjoying the birch smell Hyuck somehow always carried. 

“I've been off today” he confesses. “I don’t know why, but I feel so restless”

“Well… how long have you been half-hard?” Jaemin asks certainly, not even having to touch him to know that he was, in fact, half hard. He had noticed when he walked into the room. 

“Since’ I woke up” Donghyuck admits, looking at Nana’s glossy eyes. The younger pressed a kiss to his cheek and carded his fingers through his hair.

“No wonder you felt _weird_ ” Jaemin concludes. 

“ _I’m sorry_. Can we do something a bit different today? I feel very subby…” Hyuck asked, voice tense, his body waiting for the harsh tug of his hair that never came. Jaemin nods and keeps pressing kisses to his jaw. 

“I know baby. Don’t say sorry for that. Come here, we can make each other feel good nonetheless” Jaemin reassures him, pulling Hyuck closer if that was even physically possible. They are flush against each other, legs tangled together as Donghyuck begins to rub his legs against Jaemins'. They are soft, and the repetitive stimulation on his skin made him whine, completely lost in the sensation. He needed this. 

It didn’t take long for them to get needy. Soon, both boys were a mess. Hyuck couldn’t stop writhing on Jaemins leg, and the latter had drool dripping down his chin from all the kissing. He tended to get sloppy, but Hyuck would always reel him in. Now, all Donghyuck could do was open his mouth and focus on Jaemins’ pillowy lips. He was everywhere and Hyuck felt consumed by lust. 

Jaemin was a bit obsessed with his hyungs. He had a part of each of them that was his favorite, and he paid the most attention to it during intimacy. His favorite with Donghyuck was his thighs. They were so firm, yet so soft and supple that Jaemin couldn’t help but want to ravish them. He loved to kiss and bite at the plush skin before he blew him to make new sensations bloom inside Donghyuck’s belly; He never let him forget that he had the prettiest legs ever. 

Jaemins’ soft hands touched every bit of golden skin they could while they kissed. Jaemin squeezed the sides of his hips and then lower, finding his way to his thighs carefully, as if not wanting to scare him away. The younger traced his fingers through Hyucks sensitive nipples, making the prettiest sounds escape Hyucks’ mouth. He muttered sweet reassurances into his ear, but Nana has a filthy mouth and ends up riling him up; _“Love your thighs Duckie”_ and _“That sweater made your nipples all puffy”_ When he finally touched him where Hyuck needed it the most it was nonchalantly, and with a loose grasp; Donghyuck wondered if he wanted to drive him completely insane.

“Duckie, you are leaking just from kissing” he states and continues to lick into his mouth meticulously. “It’s okay to want to be tender sometimes; You’re so pretty like this…We’ve talked about this before. You have to take care of yourself when we are all busy in the mornings” he finishes. 

“It doesn’t feel the same as, _fuck…_ having someone with me” Hyuck admits. Jaemin pulls away from his lips to speak, but his hands don't stop their ministrations of taking Donghyuck apart. 

“I know, but when you wait all day to get off you’re a mess. I love how sensitive you get, but is it worth a whole day of inconvenience to push yourself over the edge of your stubbornness? Why do you edge yourself into subspace?” Jaemin asks in his ear, mouth pressing kisses to the skin behind it and onto his neck. 

“Shut up” Hyuck whines, soothing himself by tracing the plush skin behind Jaemins' knee with his toes. Jaemin throws the sheets off of them and makes his way down. His mouth kisses along the space where his leg connects to his torso, nibbling and biting the delicate skin. “Nana”

“You want my mouth or my fingers?” He asks, and he thinks it’s the first time he has made Donghyuck blush. He felt lucky.

“Mark Hyung is the only only one that tops me” he begins, and Jaemin rolls his eyes. 

“I never said anything about fucking you” Jaemin mutters, lips grazing the skin of his inner thighs.” I asked you a question Duckie…or do I just do whatever I want? If I do, you’ll be able to say that only me _and_ Mark Hyung top you. Are you gonna answer me?” he finishes, punctuating it by sucking a love bite on his left thigh. 

“Can I have both? ” Donghyuck answers at last. It makes Jaemin smile sharply, before beginning to stretch him with his tongue. He prodded at Donghyucks' tight hole, holding on to the elders' thighs that were visibly shaking. Jaemins' drool dripped onto his chin yet he continued like a man starved. When he got tired, the noises Hyuck made restored his strength, and so did the way he clenched around his tongue. The elder pushed Jaemins face down and did everything he could to get him deeper. When he decided the boy was stretched enough, he slid a finger inside beside his tongue. 

“My sweet boy. Our pretty baby boy that can’t come without us” Donghyuck moaned loudly at his words, nodding reassuringly. 

“I’m’ your baby boy” he cries, threading his fingers into Jaemin’s hand that was now caressing his tummy. Jaemin climbed up the bed and laid beside him, slipping another finger inside. He held Donghyucks’ face in his hand while he kissed him, massaging his prostate softly. Seeing his face like that, blissed out and lost in pleasure, yet still looking at him with trust hidden behind his lust clouded eyes reminded Jaemin of something he once read. Sunflowers face the sun, but when there is no sun, they face each other. The two boys always felt that they were made of the same energy. But as Donghyuck came, spilling into his hand and moaning into his mouth, he couldn’t help but be sure.

Sure that in another life, they were sunflowers on a cloudy day. 

When the elder was in his right mind again, he saw that Jaemin wasn’t hard anymore. He ran his fingers through his waistband in question and Jaemin smiled fondly. 

“I took care of it while eating you out”

“Oh,” Donghyuck said, a blush appearing on his cheeks.

“You don't get subby often, it really turns me on that you trust me enough. I can fuck you next time if you want” Jaemin says, teasingly licking his nose. 

“Next time” Hyuck concluded, licking Jaemin’s nose in retaliation. They laughed and for the second time that night, Jaemin confirmed his sunflower theory. 

**Author's Note:**

> as always thank u for reading. let me know of any plot holes / grammar errors. coment what couple you wanna see next!


End file.
